primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spamalot360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spamalot360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 13:47, May 21, 2011 Admin I've promoted you now. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Spamalot360, Its Primeval13 from Primeval Wiki. I am now an administrator and have already created my own series. We do need to spread news of the new wiki on Primeval Wiki. Try and have a word with ZEM, to see if you can get some add or something. Meanwhile, im going to be sending messages to the Primeval Wiki community. Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 19:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Open Series Awsomne Idea Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 18:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Beastly's Plot Hey Spamalot360, this is my episode: Episode 1 Creatures: Indricotherium & Enteledont along with all the menagerie creatures Dead Characters: Philip, and Connor is injured from an earlier incident involving a creature, and won't appear in the next 2 episodes. New Characters: Ben Jones helps take care of the menagerie with Abby, and Allison Lucas is an adventurous young woman working with the team, who maybe a new love target for Matt... Plot: During half time at a professional soccer game in Foxboro Stadium, Manchester United vs. Chealsey, an anomaly has opened, and this one's big... Back at the ARC, several changes have been done, adding two new team members. Abby is showing one of the new members around the ARC, Ben. They visit the menagerie, and Ben seems to enjoys playing with the animals, especially Rex and Sid & Nancy. The animals enjoy his company even more than Abby's: he may become the new menagerie keeper. The new anomaly is detected, and Abby has to go. She trusts Ben to stay in the menagerie with the animals while she takes care of the anomaly. After arriving at the game, the team can see that chaos has ensued. They see the anomaly and standing right in front of it is the creature. Matt identifies it as an Indricotherium , very humongous, but he also notices that the poor creature looks very skinny & hungry. It is also terrified and belts out a loud roar, shaking the bleachers. The crowd screams, running out of the stadium, however several people are too slow and end up on the field. However the players aren't there. They're hiding under the bleachers. Allison hears one of them scream and rushes over to help, but it's too late. A creature leaps out from behind a pillar supporting the bleachers and attacks the goalie. Allison shoots it with an EMD, but the creature won't stop. Matt runs over to help and finds that the creature is an enteledont, basically a prehistoric pig with big tusks and a battle - tank for a body. Even though the creature is extremely dangerous, he grabs his EMD and shoots it repeatedly until the creature stops. However, as the team get closer, it springs back up at them. On the field, Abby and Becker are trying to calm down the fifty-foot tall behemoth, Indricotherium. But when Abby tries to coax it back into the anomaly, the Indricotherium gets startled. As it prepares to charge, Matt sprints up the bleachers holding a jumbo salad from the snack bar in his hands. He yells to the charging Indricotherium. It stops and turns to him. Noticing the delicious smell from the salad, it charges for Matt now! He throws it, aiming for the anomaly, but misses and it lands on the visitor's bleachers. The Indricotherium, still smelling the salad, charges straight for the bleachers. It hits the bleachers with deafening impact. Dazed and confused, the massive creature stood on its hind legs and crushed the entire visitor bleachers. However, the Indricotherium is now hurt and even more starved, beneath the bleachers is the enteledont. It finished eating the goalie, but was crushed by the bleachers, and is now dead. Allison notices this and tells the rest of the team to help her drag it back through the anomaly. They try it and succeed, but the anomaly is getting weak. They have to return the Indricotherium before it's too late. So they take their oppurtunity now. Since the creature is dazed, Matt decides to use the salad again. He knows the creature is incredibly hungry, so it will eat anything. He puts the salad right in front of the creatures nose. It slowly awakens, and stands up. It looks down to see Matt holding the salad. It notices the smell and starts chasing Matt. He runs next to the fading anomaly and throws the salad in and the Indricotherium follows it right in, and the anomaly closes. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 23:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards Hey, I have come up with an idea. Im going to do some sort of 'Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards' towards the end of the year. The awards can be voted by registered users or just administrators. Users can not vote for their own idea. The awards will be: *Best New Character (Each Series Creator nominates two new characters from their series, voted by registered users) *Best New Creature (Creature from the past introduced that has not been in Primeval before, same as above) *Best New Future Creature (New Future creature that has been created, same as above) *Best Episode Plot (Each Series creator nominates one (or two if two parter) episode/s. Voted by Administrators) *Best New Series (Every new Series is nominated. Voted by Administrators) Thanks, Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 08:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello. I'm writing some Primeval episodes at the moment, and I was wondering if you want some to be in the Open Series. If you do, I'll give you some info. Dynovan 11:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. I think you'll like mine - in my series, it's a finale, so it could be the finale of this one. Dynovan | Let's talk 08:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can I create info pages about them on the wiki? 14:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dyno Primeval Ok, I'll make pages about it seperate from the Open Series. I'll call it ' Dyno Primeval'. I'll also submit some of them to you soon. Cheers, Dynovan 09:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) A Rip in Time initials Don't worry I'll do it. Dracorex771 23:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Dyno's plot Hi Spammy, here's my plot: A very unusual anomaly is detected by the detector. When the team get there, they realise it can't be locked. It's a fragment anomaly - each fragment leads to a different era. Suddenly, creatures from all eras run into the city, including raptors and T - Rex. As the team try to stop them, Philip, Abby and Connor journey into the future. They are in the Future City, and it's almost fallen down. The team get the animals back through, and split the anomaly. This means they can lock each one. But they do not know that some (original) Future Predators are still in this time... Hope it's good enough for the Open Series! :D Dynovan 07:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I won't be suprised, don't worry! If you need any more info just let me know. Can I make pages about it? Dynovan 15:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I hope my ep is nominated! Dynovan 16:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Just wanted to welcome youCamobeast100 21:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Anomalies Incorporated Hi. I've just put another of my Primeval series' on the wiki - Anomalies Incorporated. It's about a boy who studies anomalies, and gets to anomalies the team can't get to. If you need more info, just let me know. Dynovan 17:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How's the Open Series coming along? Dynovan 07:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's not very good! If you need some more episodes from me just let me know. :) Dynovan 17:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm writing some more episodes at the moment, so I'll give you some of them. Dynovan 12:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok! Dynovan 12:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dinoboy Hi. I'm telling you here so Dinoboy doesn't find out. On Primeval Wiki, Dinoboy has edited Toetis' user page and put 'I smell of poo'. Can you block him? Dynovan 16:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No probs! Would you like to join my wiki? Dynovan 17:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I've got loads of wikis. My main one, thejackie.wikia.com, is about general things - news, weather, etc. I've also got one all about my Primeval spin- off. Dynovan 07:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're welcome to join! :D Dynovan 17:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image Do you know how I can add an image to an infobox? Dynovan 17:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Dynovan 08:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I still can't add images to infoboxes. Could you possibly do some for me? Oh, and how do you move a page? Dynovan 13:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Future Predator (AI). Can you add the picture of the predator that's on the page to the infobox? Thanks! :) Dynovan 16:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Dynovan 18:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding the image to the infobox! I've not added anything to it, but the collector's wiki is ready. We can add stuff when you're admin. :) Dynovan 15:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Please join here. Thanks.When are you joining up? Oh, and can you join the other link? Dynovan 18:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How do you mean? Dynovan 18:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. You should try the Anomalies Incorporated Wiki. There'll be a creature comp on there soon. Dynovan 18:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! So will you join? Dynovan 09:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) AI Wiki You don't need to post fanon on it, it's just got more info on AI. :) Dynovan 11:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. If you do join, pop me by a message. Dynovan 12:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) An idea for Primeval Open Series Primevl Open series Episode 1: Hidden Swarm Hello there. I was wondering if you would like to hear about my idea for the Open Series. Basically, the anomaly to the carboniferous in the london Underground reopens, and a swarm of Meganeura come through. The ARC has to kill them before they reach the surface. And worse, the racetrack anomaly has moved here and collided with the carboniferous one, making a satellite anomaly. And matt has fallen through to the fourth future, and the anomaly has somehow swapped so that all the satellite are in the fourth future. And you know how if you try to go through one of those anomalies, you always end up going through a satellite? Well, this means matt is effectively trapped in the future until the satellites swap over back to the present! At the same time, the team deals with the swarm. After a tunnel worker dies, they set a trap. Abby is planning to use herself as bait so that meganeura will swarm into a maintenance room. Then, she escapes via a catwalk while the room is set alight with phosphorus. However, the meganeura somehow cause the catwalk to collapse, blocking off abby's escape. Connor risks his own lfe by rushing into the room and getting Abby out through the doorway. however, that means a dozen meganeura escape through the door before the room is set alight. They kill two soldiers before seven meganeura are shot and five go back through the anomaly. however, the meganeura attack Matt. Matt shoots one but the others continue to follow him. About four megopteran then join the fray. Suddenly, an armed group of men rush in and shoot at the creatures one meganeura returns to the present, revealing that the anomaly isn't a satellite one anymore. The group, which turns out to be the future version of the ARC, try to arrest Matt, but he breaks through the anomaly seconds before it closes naturally. Connor contains the Carboniferous anomaly with plans to use it for his new device. However, they soon discover that the dead worker wasn't killed by the meganeura, suggesting that another creature is present. Suddenly, a camoufage beast attacks, killing a soldier. However, the remaining meganeura fights it, and the camouflage beast strangles it before being shot with an EMD. Later, the camouflage beast can be seen among two magyarosaurus and the various other creatures in the menagerie. Abby is checking on them when Connor runs up and tells her that something really wierd is going on at magnetic north. In a freezing northern environment, a huge anomaly can be seen opening up and flashing between magnetic north and the New Dawn site... 01:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) New Episode Idea Creatures: Neovenator, Dromaeosaurus, Pteranodon, Magyarosaurus, Anatotitan, Euoplocephalus, Nothronychus, Tree Creeper, Spinosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Dracorex, Deinosuchus, Future Predator, Sid and Nancy, Rex Characters: Matt Anderson, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Jess Parker, Hilary Becker, James Lester, Danny Quinn, Zac Dill, Collin Matthews, Dylan Parks Plot: At a local high school, in the cafeteria, an anomaly opens up. Two very intelligent people, Zac Dill and Collin Matthews, go investigate and go through the anomaly, landing in a Cretaceous Forest. However, Dylan Parks, a very demanding girl, is sent to go get them back in the cafeteria. She tries, but before any of them can get back to the present, the anomaly closes. They are paniced, and little do they know, a pair of Neovenators are stalking them. Meanwhile, at the ARC, Matt is glad that the future is more habitable now, and not sterile like the previous future. But in his flat, an anomaly opens, and a pack of Future Predators are making his place a mess, and might kill him if he doesn't remain out of sight. The high school anomaly is detected by Jess, and while Connor and Matt go investigate, Abby, Danny, and Becker handle the Future Predators. At the high school, Connor and Matt look for the anomaly, and when they couldn't find it, they asked one of the cafeteria ladies. She asks if they are they're parents, so they lie and say they're police, so she wouldn't know about the ARC. She said that two boys went in there, and she sent Dylan Parks, the most popular girl in school, to go get them, and then the mysterious item disappeared. Then Connor and Matt get worried, as 3 kids were lost in time. Meanwhile, in the Cretaceous Forest, the children are confronted by the Neovenators. However, Dylan brought her purse, so Zac asks if Dylan has any perfume, and he reaches into her purse and sprays the perfume at the Neovenators, driving them away. They decide to make a camp, that way they could live for at least a little bit longer. While Zac and Collin start building the camp, Dylan decides to go swimming at a lake to calm her down. Once she reaches the lake, she sees many dinosaurs drinking from it, including Anatotitan, Dracorex, Magyarosaurus, and a lone male Euoplocephalus. She goes swimming, and she has a good time. She tries to imagine she's just at the pool, and it works good. However, all of the dinosaurs start stampeding. Dylan takes no notice, and just imagines that they're people leaving the pool. But they left for a reason. A giant Deinosuchus is swimming towards Dylan. Back at the ARC, the team is trying to keep the Future Predators in Matt's flat, that way they won't escape the ARC and destroy the city. What happen to the screencaps of the episodes/webisodes? An Episode For The Open Series Okay, this is just a rough plot summary, so here goes: Before the title sequence, a frightened, haggled man with a sword and a torch is in a stone passageway underground. He is quite pale. He finds a bunch of quite bloody human remains and screams and runs about in a panic. The silhouette of a huge man with bull horns can be seen in the darkness and the panicking man is killed. The bull man steps into the torchlight, revealing itself to actually be a Carnotaurus juvenile. After that, at the ARC Connor is asking Matt to be his best man. He accepts and Becker jokes that Connor should have asked him. Then, Matt sees the other Matt through the corner of his eye through a window. When he gets the other people's attention, the mysterious figure is gone. Then, an anomaly alert goes off. The anomaly is located at the foot of the London Eye and the eye is evacuated for security purposes. There appears to be a pair of lions causing havoc. Abby and Connor manage to trap one in one of the pods of the London Eye and tranquilize it. Connor dates the anomaly to Ancient Greece, but Abby wants to return the lion and the other one is still loose in the city, so they split up - Abby is the best at tracking animals, so she and Connor team up to find the lion, with Becker coming along to protect civilians. Matt has experience with other populated time zones (e.g. the mission to Victorian London in Episode 5.3) so he and Emily return to the ARC and have to learn passing Ancient Greek before returning the lion to it's own time zone without the lion killing people and altering history. While Matt and Emily get into disguise, Matt tells Emily about his mysterious sightings and warns her to keep it a secret. She agrees. Meanwhile, the lion kills a skateboarder and attacks a truck carrying a delivery of meat. Abby, Connor and Becker save the truck driver, but the lion escapes. However, Abby tranquilizes it so the lion will probably go unconscious before long. Matt and Emily go through to Crete, where they find themselves in a prison where the lions act as guards, devouring escapees. Matt and Emily are arrested by King Minos for trespassing and are assumed to be Greeks due to their disguises. Minos decides to sacrifice them and the recently captured Greek prince Theseus to the mysterious monster that the Minoans worship. Back in modern London, Abby follows a trail of blood to the sewers, where she confronts the lion. It attacks and Connor fires another tranquilizer dart at it. The lion falls unconscious seconds before it would have killed Abby. However, Abby is worried that the lion might die from tranquilizer overdose and has it rushed to the zoo immediately. In Minoan Crete, Matt and Emily meet Theseus, a Greek prince who reveals the Minoans attacked Greece and would have destroyed it, but a horrible monster like a giant man with bull horns was attacking Crete, so a pact was made - the Greeks could rule freely if they sent seventeen sacrifices a year to placate the monster's appetite. Theseus then reveals two sacrifices were killed by the lions while trying to escape and that they have to replace the sacrifices to prevent war. At the zoo, Abby claims that it is one of the last Atlas lions recently found in a remote part of Africa. Despite the efforts of the zoo personell, the lion dies of a heart attack. While Connor consoles Abby, May, a member of the zoo staff, is becoming suspicious of what is going on and starts asking questions. Becker silences her by threatening to arrest her. She leaves and starts watching them. Pay attention to her. In Crete, the sacrifices are sent into the labyrinth. Theseus reveals he volunteered in place of a young girl. They encounter an old man who claims to have built the labyrinth named Dædalus, who gives them a map of the labyrinth. Later, Dædalus is executed by Minos. Matt, with his knowledge of Greek mythology, goes to the centre and finds the Minotaur, aka a juvenile Carnotaurus. Theseus dies and Matt uses his sword to presumably kill the Carnotaurus. After they escape, Matt confronts Minos who attempts to murder them. The Carnotaurus attacks, however, and kills Minos. Matt and Emily flee through the anomaly seconds before it closes. The Carnotaurus follows them, only to be knocked unconscious by an ARC soldier with an EMD. It is then taken to the menagerie. After this, Matt finds a note in his flat saying "Seventeen lives compared to two hundred to save from the serpent of legend and bane of St. Columba". The other Matt can be seen in a nearby building, watching. I know, it's a little too much, but with a little, maybe a lot of tweaking, down-playing some of the mythology, it could be epic. I am the dragonlord, I am the king, The Return Of The King 21:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ''Primeval season 6 '' Hi!This is H.S.D. '' I've made a story.I'd like you to read it. Matt is survived.The man made anomaly is closed forever.They saved the future and human being.'''BUT,did they really succeed??? I have made 5 seasons from 6 to10.This Primeval will have lots of sad things in it.Because I love tragedy.But it is a very interesting story. '''''waiting for your comments!Thankyou!H.S.D. '' The Open Series Primeval season 6 is my story. Click on it in order to read it. Also I've made some pictures of my story in my profile. Hope you'll read my story or visit my profile '''AT LEAST. I'll appreciate if you send me comments & tell me if it has some flaws. Thank you! 'User:H.S.DTheBest Summery att is survived.The man made anomaly is closed forever.They saved the future and human being.BUT,did they really succeed??? I have made 5 seasons from 6 to10.This Primeval will have lots of sad things in it.Because I love tragedy.But it is a very interesting story. ''characters of season 6 *Matthew Anderson *Ms.Maria Croger *Dr.Sophia Lague(read it "'leij"''') *Conner Temple *Abby Maitland *Captain Hilary Becker *Emily Merchant *Patrick Quinn *Catherine Doriso *Sir James Lester *Jessica Parker *Soren Lee *Dr.Peter King Spamalot sono Crasraptor sto portando un messaggio a tutti i capi, questa wiki è deserta ci sono solo io. A proposito fa più pubblicità perchè Primeval Open Series non ha niente e un ultima cosa fattela da solo se vuoi essere ricordato.Crasraptor (talk) 01:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC)